Love Conquers All
by Kags14
Summary: He was a demon in hiding and she found him badly wounded. She grew to earn his trust and their relationship grew with it. Now all they have to do is fight for their rights to be a couple in a society where humans hates demons and demons hates humans.
1. Preface

We are just like humans of today. We blend in with your kind, eat your food, drink your beverages, and sleep on your weird, but comfy, futons called beds. We socialize with you humans, our kids go to school with your kids, and sometimes it's enjoyable to hang out with you guys. Our lives were great until that faithful day. One of our kinds went to hunt with his child for the weekend. He didn't know he was being watched. None of us knew the humans were going to change everything after that one situation. They started a riot and we demons were on the run. Yes we are stronger than humans but we don't want to hurt them. In the end of this riot, some of our kind died, most were injured and captured, and others escaped with their lives. Now we hide from you humans. You don't know how easy we can kill you but we choose not to. We just want to fit in with you. You humans continue to provoke us. There is so much we demons can take before we attack.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A clock alarm went off and a hand came up to shut it off. The hand descended back under the covers as the owner groaned with annoyance. 'Why is that alarm clock going off anyway?' The owner rolled over onto their side and stretched like a cat. "Kagome, get up now!" Said girl groaned again and sat up in the bed, as her long brown hair fell over her shoulders. Her hazel eyes squinted as the sun's rays shined through her bedroom window and onto her face. She combed her bangs to the front of her face with her fingers, as to block the sunlight. "Kagome!"

"I'm up mom!" Kagome turned off her clock and got out of bed. Instead of walking to the bathroom to take a shower, she went downstairs to get something to eat. She walked into the kitchen and saw her little brother at the table fully dressed. Her mom was at the stove fixing some eggs. Kagome sat down and watched her brother eat like a pig. Her mother turned around and noticed that she wasn't dressed yet. "Kagome, what are you doing? You're supposed to be dressed."

"Mom, I just woke up." She frowned and looked her mom in the eye. "Were you the one that set that alarm?" Her mom smiled and put the scrambled eggs on the table. "You know me all too well, sweetie." Kagome started banging her head against the table as to indicate why me. "Never mind, I'll just take your brother with me." Kagome head snapped up. "What! No way. You've got to be killing me. You mean to tell me that you woke me up for nothing?!" Her mother shrugged her shoulders and turned to wash the dishes. "You should have gotten up earlier. Then you wouldn't be mad right now." Kagome just huffed and went upstairs to take a long and hot bath.

Kagome went into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. She turned on the water and walked back into her room to find some clean clothes. She decided on a pair of baggy pants and a red tank top. She didn't know whether to take the clothes into the bathroom with her or leave them in her room. She wanted to decide just in case her mom or little brother or worse, her grandfather, came into her room when she was coming out. She decided to keep the clothes on her bed. She would give them hell if they walked into her room without knocking first. She turned off the water and stripped away her clothes. She stepped into the hot bath water and let out a relaxing sigh. She didn't know how long she was in there, but before she knew it, her mother was knocking on her bathroom door to tell her that she and her little brother were about to leave. "Where is grandpa?"

"He left a couple of minutes ago. He's going to be staying with a friend for the rest of the week. He said something about playing poker and something else, but I don't remember." Kagome laughed through the door and told her mom goodbye. Kagome listened for the sound of their house alarm being set and then the sound of the door opening and closing. When she heard everything, she sunk lower into the tub. 'I got the whole house to myself and it feels great.' Kagome sat in the tub for a couple of more minutes and then decided it was time to get out. She dried off and walked into her room. She put her clothes on and went downstairs to get something to drink. She noticed a note on the fridge. 'Kagome, I need you to water the flowers in the back for me. Love, mom.' She sighed, opened the fridge, grabbed the tea that was in there, to a drink, and then put it back into the fridge. 'Now off to the flowers.'

Kagome walked to the front of the house to turn off the alarm. She then walked to the back of the house and out the back door. She looked around for the hose and couldn't find it. She walked back into the house, down into the basement, grabbed the hose from on top of the washer, and then went back outside. She connected it to the faucet outside and turned it on. Once it was at the perfect pressure, she left the water flow from the front of the hose. As she was watering the flowers, Kagome could sense something was wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it. She continued to water the flowers as her gut was telling her to go back into the house. When she was done, she started to walk back into the house, when she heard something. She turned to the rose bush and squinted her eyes to see through it.

Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes caught what was in there. She had just watered that bush and she didn't remember seeing anything in it before. But now, the bush was occupied by a guy. Kagome could see that something was the matter with him. She could tell that his breathing was all wrong. She watched as his silver hair fell over his face. His clothes were torn here and there and he winced every time he took a breath. She took a step towards him and then stopped when she heard a powerful, yet weak, growl. 'He's a demon.'

She looked at him to try and indicate what type of demon he is. She noticed a pair of cute dog ears on the top of his head and assumed that he was a dog demon. 'Dog demons are like dogs right? I mean they have the same instinct and everything. Oh man, I sure hope so.' Kagome walked up to him again. And again, he heard the same growl. She stuck out her hand, making sure to show her wrist in the process. His growl stopped immediately and his eyes searched hers to try and find out what she had planned. She took another step and the growling was back. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you." He pounced; claws out and everything. Kagome jumped back in fear of her life. "You, a HUMAN want to help me? Ha, don't make me laugh." He spat and slid back into the bush. "No really. I want to help you." He looked at her with hated and hesitation. "Please?" Kagome got to her knees and leaned forward so that her hand was closer towards him.

Before Kagome knew it, he had pulled her into the bush with him. He had her on the ground, with her wrists pinned above her head by one of his hands, while the other held her head to the side. He opened his mouth and bared his fangs. Kagome whimpered as she felt his fangs come in contact with her sensitive neck. But she relaxed and bared her neck more, so she could show him that she meant no harm and that she wanted to help him. The demon nipped her neck to indicate that he approved of her submission and brought his lips to her ear. "If you try anything, I swear I will kill you fast." Kagome shuddered at the sound of his voice. She nodded her head and he let her go. She looked at him and he frowned and started to growl. "What?!" he barked. Kagome jumped and tried to find her voice. "Do yo..you need any he..help?" He smirked at her nervousness. "Hell no." She crawled out of the bush, giving the demon a good view of her butt. He did the same but when he stood, he stumbled and Kagome quickly came to help him. He growled and pushed her away quickly. "Don't touch me."

"But you were…"

"I didn't say that I needed your help." Kagome had had it. He was getting on her nerves. "Look here buddy. You show up in my bushes hurt and wounded. I'm trying to be the nice person here and help you out. And this is the thanks that I get?"

"Why are you doing this anyway? Huh? Are you being nice to me just so that you can get inside your house and then call your little friends so that they can come and torture me to death? Is that your real plan?"

"What are you talking about? I would never hurt anyone."

"Oh right. You wouldn't hurt a demon."

"Of course I wouldn't." Kagome sat down on her back porch and looked at him. "To tell you the truth, you are the first demon I have ever met. I've heard rumors about what people do to demons but I never wanted to believe them. I couldn't bear to think of how they torture them. It makes me sick how far people can go just because they don't like the way you look and how you act." The demon took a sniff at the air and could smell that she wasn't lying. "People like that make me sick to my stomach. I don't judge people until I get to know them. That's why I not going to hurt you. I want to help you." He growled but got dizzy from it and lost his balance. Kagome got up and caught him again. This time she wasn't going to let him go until he was in the house. He tried to pull away but she wouldn't let go. She started walking up the stairs and he had no choice but to follow. Once they were inside, she took him into her bedroom. She didn't want to put him on the couch and have to explain to her mom where the blood came from.

Once in her room, Kagome let go of him and went to grab her desk chair and pulled it out for him to sit in. He stood there, hesitant at first, but went and sat down in the end. She walked out of the room, to go to the closet in the hallway, to grab the first aid kit. She walked back in and saw him staring at her. She felt kind of uncomfortable with this whole ordeal. "Um, I was going to clean your wounds for you." He just continued to stare at her. 'This girl doesn't know anything about demons.'

"I'll be fine. I just need some sleep."

"No! Now you either take off your shirt of I will. I let you in my house to take care of you and that is what I'm going to do." Kagome planted her feet firmly on the ground and looked him in his eyes. He frowned at her and she frowned back. They both just stood there. Well, stood and sat there, frowning at the other. Finally, the demon gave up and took his shirt off. Kagome smiled at her victory and walked over to him. What she saw made her heart skip a beat. Not only was he gorgeous from her eyes, but he had an outstanding body. It seemed as if his chest and abs were sculpted out of marble. She watched his muscles work, as he took off the shirt and sit back down. She saw the wound that he sported, just above his left pelvis bone. It was pretty bad and it looked to need a good cleaning. She must have been staring long because soon heard that same growl.

She shook her head to snap out of her daze and walked over to the chair he was in. She dropped to her knees and opened the first aid kit that she had. She looked for the alcohol and once she found it, she put some on a cloth she got out of the closet. She put the cloth to his skin and he roared with pain. He immediately grabbed her wrist and then her throat. She went limp and showed her throat. "You said that you wouldn't hurt me?" Kagome grabbed at the hand that was around her throat. He loosened his grip and she took a couple of deep breaths. "I didn't mean to. Alcohol is very powerful when it comes to cleaning wounds. It's just that your wounds are really deep and it's going to hurt worse than expected. It must hurt really badly if a demon like yourself is feeling pain. Again, I didn't mean to and I am sorry."

He growled and let her go. Kagome brought her hand to her throat and rubbed it. She looked at him and asked with her eyes if she could continue. He snorted and turned his head and she took that as a yes. She grabbed the cloth and put some more alcohol onto it. She put the cloth to the wound and he roared again. This time, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. He allowed his claws to dig into the skin of her wrist, to show her that he meant business. "I'm sorry. I will try to be a little nicer. But to really get it clean, I have to make sure that the alcohol is getting into the wound. You can keep your hand on my wrist while I clean you. So if it hurts too much, you can move it away from you. Okay?"

He thought about it. That probably might have been the best thing to do so he kept his hand on her wrist while she cleaned his wound. It took Kagome longer than she thought it would take to clean the wound. Every time she would put the cloth to the wound, he would remove it quickly. They really weren't getting anywhere. What she needed to do was get his mind off of her cleaning. So she was going to try and make small talk. "So, I don't know your name. What is it?" When she didn't get a response, she looked up and saw that he wasn't asleep. He just didn't respond. All he did was frown. "Well, mine is Kagome." She looked at him again. "Aren't you going to give me yours?" All she got was a stare.

When she was done with cleaning his wound, she looked at the clock. It read three thirty p.m. 'Three and a half hours?! I've been cleaning his wound for three and a half hours?!' She took some gauze out and put it on his wound. "This is so that the medicine on your wound doesn't get wiped off from anything." She finished bandaging him up and took the first aid kit back to the closet.

As Kagome was walking back, she heard the front door being unlocked. It felt like her heart had just went to her throat and she couldn't swallow it back down. "Oh no." She took off towards her room and slammed her door behind her. She noticed the demon looking at her and she was about to say something, when he took a sniff at the air, and growled. "My mom and little brother are here. I need to hide you before they find you here."

Kagome looked around to find a place for him to hide. Her eyes hit her bathroom door and she grabbed his arm. "Here, go into my bathroom. When it's clear, I will come and get you." He allowed her to push him into the bathroom and she closed the door behind him. Just as she closed the door, her bedroom door opened up. "Hey! What if I were getting dressed in here? I would like it if you could knock first before you enter."

"Sorry about that sweetie. I thought you were asleep. I see that you watered the flowers for me. Thank you." Kagome nodded her head and her mom was about to leave when she remembered something. "Oh, and the next time you go outside, don't forget to set the alarm after you come back in." Kagome had forgotten about that. I mean, who would? After you find a demon, wounded, in your rose bush; I don't think you would remember anything but to help them. "I won't forget mom."

"Good." Her mom kissed the top of her head and closed the door after she left. Kagome released a sigh she didn't know she was holding. She turned and opened the bathroom door. She found the demon leaning against the counter of the sink. To Kagome, he looked like a god. He had his arms folded across his chest; making his muscles work. "You can come out now." He got up from the counter and walked out of the bathroom and back into the chair. Kagome sighed and plopped on her bed. "This day has been so tiring and it's not even five o'clock yet." She mumbled to herself. But she didn't know that the demon could hear her. "Inuyasha."

Kagome turned her head to look at him. "What?"

"My name; it's Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha, huh?" She turned to look at the ceiling and then closed her eyes. "It's very nice to meet you Inuyasha." She looked at him again and all he did was stare. Kagome sighed and looked out her window. 'How am I going to get through the day with a demon hiding in my room. God, this summer is going to be a difficult one.' But she smiled and the last thing she remembered, before falling asleep, was hearing the sound of footsteps downstairs.

What she didn't know was that Inuyasha watched her the whole time, with a small smile on his face. 'She might not be that bad. We will just wait and see what happens from here.' His stomach started to growl and he frowned. Now all he wanted was for her to wake up so that she could get him something to eat.


End file.
